custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's 4 Seasons of Fun (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Barney's 4 Seasons of Fun! '''is a clip show a custom home video for Season 3. It was released in June 5, 1997. Plot When Baby Bop and BJ wants to play all his favorite games (which are all in different seasons), Barney squeezes all 4 seasons in just one day. Along the way, they remember fun times from Season 1-3 and even some Backyard Gang episodes. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayser / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window (taken from: Be a Friend) #Four Seasons Day (taken from: Four Seasons Day) #Growing Song (taken from: Happy Birthday Barney #The Milk Song (taken from: Eat Drink and be Healthy #Taking Turns Song (taken from: Caring Means Sharing #Castles So High (taken from: Magical Musical Adventure #The Animal Parade (taken from: The Queen of Make Believe #My Aunt Came Back (taken from: Barney Live in New York City # End Credit Music #The Rainbow Song #If I Lived Under the Sea Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The musical arrangements used in the new material of this home video were also heard in the new material of "More Barney Songs". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *My Party with Barney's I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's Season 3 voice and a BJ's Season 3 voice. *This is another episode not to have kids (not counting the clips). *This is another episode which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, Barney is seen coming down the treehouse, and Barney says "hello" to the viewers, then says "were gonna have a Super-Dee-Duper time today, because were gonna have fun." Then the clip for "The Having Fun Song" plays. Then after that clip, Baby Bop and BJ is seen riding his scooter to the school to meet Barney. *This is another episode Barney is not turn back to a doll, instead, Baby Bop and BJ says Bye to barney, and he leaves and disappears. Then, Barney says "Do you know what my favorite season? I like them all. I hope you like all of them, because I want you to be friends, and remember, I love you. Then, he waves "Bye." to the end credits. *When Baby Bop says "Hi, Barney!", the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time" and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When BJ says "Hi, Barney!", the sound clip is taken from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show Category:Season 3 Home Videos Category:Season 3 Videos